03268
| director = Philip Wood | exec prod = Keith Richardson | producer = Steve Frost | previous =03267 |next=03269 | month = }} is the 3,270th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 18 September, 2002. Plot Part 1 Outside the Post Office, Louise tells Ray she is excited about the party that night. They get into his car ready to go to the license hearing. In the car, Louise says she is glad that her and Ray have resolved their differences. Ray tells her that he can't go to the party that night due to business he has to attend to in Leeds. Louise accepts this. In Home Farm, Zoe is browsing through some files. Chris enters and tells Zoe that she is not ready to return to work. Zoe exits, leaving the file on the desk. At school, Robert discusses the party with Donna, Katie and Jade. Robert tells the girls that he has organised alcohol for the party. Robert promises Jade a good night if she agrees to go to the party. In the Woolpack, Betty is blowing up balloons. Laurel takes over. Louise enters and announces that she now officially, jointly owns the Woolpack. Diane, Laurel and Betty are very pleased for her. Diane suggests that her and Louise put an old photo of Diane up in the pub. Eric ridicules the photo. Louise really hopes that the future is bright. Glynis enters and tells Eric about her tea with Councillor Ledbetter in Hotten. She tells him that the Council seeks her support in the bi-election, and that his rejection has hurt her. She tells him she will only keep quiet about their night together if Eric agrees to an affair. Gloria enters, and Glynis exits. Laurel asks Gloria and Eric if they are going to the party. Gloria suggests that they attend to raise Eric's profile amongst the villagers. In the village, Andy and Katie are walking away from the school bus. Andy tells Katie that he'd rather stay the night with her than go to the party. Andy tries to kiss Katie and she tells him to get back to work. In the Woolpack, Laurel reminisces about her youth to Diane and Louise. Diane tells Laurel and Louise to go home early and get ready for the party. Laurel tries to ask Diane and Louise if she can become a barmaid. Bob enters, dressed up in a school uniform. He is very excited about the party and takes over from Diane and Louise. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak pulls a large fish out of a bin line, and tells Sam and Lisa that he plans to flog some of the fish. Lisa is concerned that he will get caught. Zak shrugs it off. In Café Hope, Katie tells Donna that she thinks Andy wants to start sleeping with her again. Katie is worried about the baby. Donna suggests Katie talks to Andy. Viv enters, in school uniform. Donna is embarrassed. In Mill Cottage, Louise enters, in school uniform. Ray is concerned about other men being interested. Louise reassures him. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Ollie hands Danny a record, as he is DJ. Diane enters dressed in a hat and gown. Rob and Louise share a joke. Eric and Gloria enter dressed as teachers. Rodney enters dressed normally, Diane is annoyed. Viv enters and Bob ravages her and the music starts. In the village, Zoe approaches Ashley. Ashley invites her to the next day's church service. Zoe refuses and hands Ashley a cheque for £5,000 for his fund. Ashley is reluctant to accept the money but Zoe insists she wants to help. In the Woolpack, Terry discusses Ray's whereabouts with Louise. He tells her that Ray has bought her. Louise suggests he might like to find a new home. Glynis enters with Councillor Ledbetter. Gloria is concerned about the councillor's presence. Eric goes over to talk to Glynis and the councillor. Henry ridicules Eric then walks off. Eric tells Glynis to stop playing games. In the village, Marc is walking, carrying a pack of beer. Zoe approaches and thanks Marc for saving her life on the night of the fire. Zoe is very grateful and honest to Marc about how ill she was that day. Zoe rushes away. In the Woolpack, Eric and Rodney discuss Rodney's suggestion to agree to the affair with Glynis. DJ Danny announces a break. Betty protests about the music. Jerry compliments Chloe to Scott at the bar. Scott is agitated and embarrassed by Viv. Ray enters, and Louise is really grateful he has come. In Tenant House, Marc and Robert discuss the party. Marc has provided the alcohol. In the Woolpack, Latisha and Cynthia praise Danny for his DJ skills. Betty objects to the music, and wants proper music played. Ollie ridicules her. Outside the Woolpack door, Eric tells Glynis that he is willing to skip the Ways & Means sub committee to be with her. In Connelton View, Andy makes a move on Katie and she tells him just to cuddle her. Andy is annoyed that Katie wants to go Robert's party. In the Woolpack, Zak tells Sam and Lisa that he is going to flog the remaining fish. Sam wants him to then stop poaching. Zak exits. At the bar, Betty tells Seth she is leaving. Betty reminisces with Len and Seth about happier days in the past. Henry Ledbetter exits, Gloria offers to see him out. Glynis kisses Eric goodbye. Ray stops the party and makes a speech dedicated to Louise. Ray presents her with a licensee sign for the pub. Louise is really pleased. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes